Everything is Going to be Spectaculacular?
by DaniiRebel
Summary: Daidriel is an angel, a Seraphim to be precise, and this is her story about how she survived the expulsion from Heaven after Metatron's spell and how she came to be friends with the Winchesters and Castiel. *Spoilers through the season 8 finale*
1. Author's Notes and Charaters

For a full description of the angel lore I am using for this story, please reference my work "My Angel Lore". It should prevent any confusion about my angels.

Character:

The main character's name is Daidriel. (Pronounced DAY-dreel) She is an angel (Seraphim, more specifically) that has spent many of her numerous years guiding, helping and just generally interacting with and studying humans in general. That just was her job from the beginning and she loves it. No one, not even the other angels tasked with similar jobs, have ever understood her complete adoration for most humans. She is not a fighting angel, but that doesn't mean she doesn't know how to fight. She is actually quite adept at it from the years she has spent protecting humans. Her wings partially survived the fall because she actually wasn't in heaven when the Gates closed and therefore, with much effort, can still occasionally fly short distances. However they are tattered and charred black at the moment. She has an overall wingspan of approximately thirty feet across, although her second set of smaller wings are about half that size and in better repair. When they are in perfect condition they are an iridescent crimson in color and quite soft. Her vessel is strong and just generally well built. She has piercing blue eyes and a very expressive face as well as medium mahogany brown hair with auburn highlights that stops between her shoulder blades. 5'7" ish and of average weight, maybe slightly on the heavier side of things, but pretty much all of it is muscle weight. Despite that she still has a general gently curvy appearance. She has a basic anti possession tattoo on her rib cage and "Custodi me a malis" behind the ear, which is "Protect me from evil' in Latin. The vessel's name is Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 1

My grace cries out at the pain I see etched in every face, the oh so familiar clenching and twisting in the very center of my essence. If this is even a fraction of what they are currently feeling, I can't understand how they can bring themselves to get up every day. But, here I go, getting ahead of myself.

My name is Daidriel and I am an angel. Ever since Metatron and Castiel sealed the Gates of Heaven and kicked us all out, there has been a war between the different factions of angels. That same war has been going on up in heaven ever since Castiel saved us from Raphael and his faction. When I first fell I was upset with Castiel because he put so many angel and human lives in danger when he kicked us out, but recently I have been overhearing from some of the more trustworthy factions that Metatron tricked Castiel. I have spent months, years, heck probably centuries trying to stay hidden from these angels. I refuse to pick sides in this angel war on earth and as a result I have far too many angels nipping at my heels.

"Damn, not now," I whisper as the sound of footsteps reaches my ears. I pull my blackened, scarred wings in tight around myself and used my tired and weakened grace to shield myself from the sight of the passing angels, feeling only sympathy for their vessels. My vessel's soul is trapped in the veil since heaven is closed for business and I feel bad for the former hunter. She was strong until the last second, even planting herself in a strong fighting pose as the angels had started plummeting to earth; her face showing none of the fear and surprise she was feeling as she was forced to realize there was something the experienced hunter had no real explanation or known cause for what was happening. I found her bloody and falling to her knees; a demon possessed man towering over her with a knife about to deliver the death blow. She must have been praying for something, anything, would stop her from dying because I was able to slip inside her, in fact I felt extremely drawn to her. She was barely alive and it took everything I could manage to smite the demon. I was already weak and traumatized from being kicked out so when I tried to heal her afterwards, it wasn't working.

"You must be an angel to have killed that demon like that," she said in her head.

"Yes, we were all kicked out of heaven," I replied, getting used to the human voice I now had.

"I am dying and you are too weak to save me, correct?" She asked, wearily.

"Correct," I replied, sadly.

"Good, I am ready to rest. I have seen enough and done enough in my thirty years of life. Twenty of which have been spent hunting. I'd really like to just go join my family and be done. I have one question though, when I die will you have to find another vessel?" She replied.

"Yes," I said.

"Is there any way for me to guarantee that you can use me as a vessel after I die, preferably one that prevents anything else from using my body when you vacate it," she queried.

"Yes. Do you want me to have your body after you die?" I replied, shocked.

"Yes, please do. I don't have any family left alive that would be hurt from you possessing their body and there aren't too many other people on earth that can truthfully say that. Also, if you need help at all, my face is known by hunters so you can get help without many questions. All I ask is that everything you do helps the human race, not hurt them," she said weakly, falling closer to death.

"Okay, I promise I will do everything I can to help you humans. I have one question though," I said as I put my hand on my chest and prepared to burn the symbol on my ribs, "do you know the Winchester brothers?"

"Yes... They are... Old friends..." She breathed out, barely there.

"This is going to hurt, but I need you to hang in there until I finish or it won't work," I said, waiting for a feeling of acknowledgement from her. Once I had it, I started burning it into me. I groaned with the pain and sighed when it was complete. "You can go now, but I can't promise that you will get true rest yet. The gates of heaven are closed and nothing is going in or out right now. I think that applies to souls too." I said as I laid back to rest and breathe through the residual pain.

"Good bye," she breathed softly before leaving. That was months ago and I have been running ever since. I still haven't found the brothers because they seem to be hiding, but looking for Castiel is proving to be easier. I think I am actually pretty close to finding him but it'll all be for naught if these angels find me. I sighed as they left and settled back down on my makeshift bed and soon fell asleep.


End file.
